Ben Bartholomew
Benjamin Dunkerton was a Starfleet officer and Maquis rebel in the late 24th Century. He was later instrumental in founding the Colonial Alliance and became one of its early heroes. Early Life Benjamin Roger Dunkerton was born on 20 May 2341 in Tycho City, Luna. His parents were Roger Keith Dunkerton, Jr., a representative of the Pulsar Gamma Pharmaceuticals Corporation and Elaine Dunkerton, a Starfleet nurse. Academy Dunkerton won early admission to Starfleet Academy in 2358 and entered at the age of 17. On his first day, he started a fight with another freshman cadet, Timothy Sinclair, and both of them were called before the Academy Commandant. The Admiral thought a fitting punishment would be to assign them as not only squadmates, but roommates. The plan worked, and after a period of intense friction, Sinclair became a calming influence on the hot-headed Dunkerton, and while the latter would help to draw Sinclair out of his shell. During their time in Nebula Squadron, the two cadets became the best of friends. In early 2359, Dunkerton wons the Academy Marathon on Danula II, passing the two favorite runners on Heartbreak Hill. He was one of only a handful of freshman cadets to ever win the marathon, and his victory echoed that of the first, Jean-Luc Picard. Showing an aptitude for engineering and design, Dunkerton majored in starship operations. In 2360, he transferred from the Presidio campus of Starfleet Academy, to the undergraduate program at the Starfleet Corps of Engineers Reseach Center in New London, Connecticut. He was assigned to Bravo Squadron with fellow cadets Luke Grant, Joe Pride, Gordon Hood and Jiah Barnett. While in New London, Dunkerton met Ingrid Andersen. They shared a brief romance, and he became close friends with her brothers, Henrik, Davin and Magnus. In early 2362, Dunkerton returned to the Academy's San Francisco campus. There he served as Cadre for Echo Squadron, including freshman Cadet Davin Andersen. Depsite their prior friendship, Dunkerton would later recall that he "never took it easy" on Andersen. In April, Dunkerton went to bat for Andersen when the freshman was accused of improperly securing an EPS conduit on a training vessel, resulting in an explosion that claimed the lives of four other cadets. Despite Dunkerton's efforts, Andersen was found guilty and expelled. Ben considered resigning even though graduation was only a month away, but he was talked out of it by Sinclair and Steve Tecklenberg. Dunkerton graduated in May, 2362. The day after graduation, he served as best man when Timothy Sinclair married Jean Brennan. First Career Early Assignments Despite requesting assignment to the [[USS Rutledge|USS Rutledge]] alongside Sinclair and Christopher Durham, Dunkerton's first post out of the Academy was as a junior engineering officer on the [[USS Tian An Men|USS Tian An Men]]. In 2363 he transferred to Starbase 214 as a junior operations officer. In June 2364, Dunkerton was promoted to Lieutenant junior grade and assigned as an operations officer on the [[USS Scandalon|USS Scandalon]], at the request of Commander Steve Tecklenberg. Also serving on the ship was Timothy Sinclair and fellow Nebula Squadmate Justin Shive. On board the Scandalon, Dunkerton would befriend SEAL Lieutenant Joshua Gorman. After a fifteen-month tour on the Scandalon, Dunkerton and Sinclair transferred to the [[USS Wayfarer (NCC-10536)|USS Wayfarer (NCC-10536)]], under the command of Captain Johnny Smith. In 2366, Dunkerton was promoted to full Lieutenant and assigned as Chief Operations Officer on the Oberth class [[USS Westphalen (NCC-15691)|USS Westphalen (NCC-15691)]]. The following year, Dunkerton was again promoted, to Lieutenant Commander was posted as Operations Officer on the [[USS Sutherland (NCC-72015)|USS Sutherland (NCC-72015)]], once again serving with Tim Sinclair. The ship's commanding officer was another old friend from the Academy, Dunkerton's former Cadre, now-Captain Timothy Barranco. On a diplomatic mission to Magna Roma in 2369, Dunkerton found himself literally thrown to the lions in the Colloseum, after uncovering a plot by Gauis Decimus Sejanus to assassinate the Roman Senate. He was rescued from the lions by Sinclair, who never let him forget the incident. (PDN: "Honor of the Sword") Intrepid On 29 June 2370, Dunkerton left the Sutherland to join the crew of the new [[USS Intrepid|USS Intrepid (NCC-74600)]]. He arrived at Earth Station McKinley on 2 July and assumed his duties as the Intrepid's Chief Operations Officer, readying the ship for her launch in November. (PDN: "The Good Fight") In August 2371, the Intrepid began a patrol of the Demilitarized Zone. Shortly into the patrol, the ship responded to a distress call from the colony on Salva Prime. Dunkerton led the away team, and found the entire colony massacred by Cardassians, with no survivors. Horrified by the carnage, Dunkerton later tried to contact Sinclair for counsel and comfort but his friend was on an assignment for Starfleet Intelligence and unreachable. Disgruntled and depressed, Dunkerton began to question Starfleet's policies about not interfering in the Demilitarized Zone affairs. (PDN: "The Good Fight") The Maquis Some weeks later, Dunkerton met Davin Andersen and Jon Loveless during the Intrepid's layover at Starbase 47. Loveless, a former Starfleet Commander, had been a charismatic upperclassman during Ben's time at the Academy, and now he talked openly about the Maquis and the rebellion against Cardassian rule and Federation injustice. Dunkerton was looking for someone to believe in. Drawn in by Loveless' rhetoric, and his friendship with Andersen, on stardate 48831.6 (30 October 2371), Ben resigned his commission in Starfleet and joined the Maquis. (PDN: "The Good Fight"; A Stranger No More) As part of Loveless and Andersen's cell, Dunkerton quickly proved himself in battle against the Cardassians. He came to be known among the Maquis as a man of honor and integrity. His deep faith also served as an inspiration to many who had been left without hope in the conflict. (PDN: "A Stranger No More") In early 2372, Andersen gave him command of the Maquis vessel ''Libertas''. As Captain of the Libertas, Dunkerton fought the Cardassians until the Klingon invasion. As the Imperial Defense Force fell upon the DMZ, Dunkerton defended the Volan colonies and managed to destroy at least four birds of prey in an engagement near Bryma. He also established relations with several underworld figures, including Mortonn, in order to gain weapons and intelligence. (PDN: "The Good Fight"; "L'Morte d'Maquis"; "Hidden Agendas") When Michael Eddington and Cal Hudson agreed to help Starfleet put an end to the Federation Civil War, Dunkerton and the Libertas were among the fleet of Maquis vessels assigned to assist in Operation Return. And when the Federation Council backed down from their agreement with Eddington, Dunkerton and other Maquis leaders began massing at Cervalis VII, preparing to launch a final strike at the Klingons to drive them out of the Demilitarized Zone. (PDN: "L'Morte d'Maquis"; "The Good Fight") Unfortunately, the Klingons were alerted to the plan, and attacked the colony on 26 March 2374, killilng over 60,000 men, women and children. Dunkerton and a good portion of his cell managed to escape on the ''SS Artemis'', with the aid of Mortonn. However, Mortonn sold them out to the Tal Shiar, who intercepted escape pods from the Artemis and put all the survivors into a secret work camp. Dunkerton spent five years in that Tal Shiar prison camp, watching his friends and comrades die one by one, until the [[USS Pendragon|USS Pendragon]] responded to an automated distress call from the Artemis and followed the trail and rescued the Maquis survivors. (PDN: "L'Morte d'Maquis") Civilian Life Dunkerton was initially reluctant to return to Luna and remained on the Pendragon for several months. Through counseling sessions with Kiley Thoren, helped by Sinclair, Ben came to grips with his past and his fears. In December, 2379 he left the Pendragon during her refit at Starbase 375, traveling with Sinclair and Jason to Vulcan, and then to Luna, where they spent the holidays with his family. (PDN: "Children of the Burning Heart"; "Twilight's Call"; A Stranger No More; "Midnight Clear") Ben remained on Luna for the next six months. In June 2380, he traveled to Finland to visit the Andersens at their family farm. He told them of their brother Davin's death, and renewed his friendship with the family. Despite an initially chilly reception from Ingrid, the two grew close again, and rekindled their old romance. Ben proposed to Ingrid in August, and they were married in Helsinki on 12 October 2380. (PDN: A Stranger No More) Ben and Ingrid spent the next several months traveling the galaxy, and spent Christmas on the Pendragon at Captain Sinclair's invitation. (PDN: "Midnight Clear") In March 2381, Ben received word that his father was dying from Reyerson's disease, and he and Ingrid returned to Luna. (PDN: "A Quiet Darkness") Weeks later, he became involved in Toby Moore's investigation of Timothy Sinclair, and was involved in the rescue of Captain Steve Tecklenberg and Doctor Bill Hoesch. (PDN: "The Song of Jonathan"; "Salvation", et. al.) In the aftermath, Dunkerton had a falling out with Sinclair, and the two did not speak for six months, until Roger Dunkerton's funeral in December 2381. (PDN: "Memoriam"; "Hidden Valleys") In early 2382, Ben found out that his wife was pregnant, and they decided to name the child Keith Akrik Dunkerton, after both their fathers. (PDN: "Tempest Rising") Six months later, Ben and Ingrid were returning to the farm after a Sunday morning church service in Helsinki. They were attacked by a group of Orions (working for the Tal Shiar), and a hovercar chase ensued. During the pursuit, Ingrid was shot, and their hovercar crashed in the mountains. Ingrid and their unborn child died in Ben's arms. After the funeral, he approached Sinclair about returning to Starfleet. (PDN: "Strangers in Purgatory"; "Tabula Rasa") Second Career Pendragon 2382 Dunkerton returned to Starfleet in June 2382, in the aftermath of the ''Avalon'' incident and the transfers of many Pendragon crewmembers. His reinstatement came only with support from Timothy Sinclair, who convinced Starfleet to overlook Dunkerton's past "indiscretions." He was reinstated with the rank of Lieutenant Commander and succeeded Mary Barranco as operations officer of the [[USS Pendragon|USS Pendragon]]. At the same time, Jason Dunkerton became the Pendragon's helmsman, and the brothers literally served side-by-side on the bridge. (PDN: "Tabula Rasa") The good-natured attitude that Ben had developed since his rescue disappeared in the wake of Ingrid's death, and he returned to the hardened state he was in during his years in the prison camp. His primary drives were revenge for Ingrid's murder, and to aid the former Maquis in the DMZ establish an independent state. In August of that year, Dunkerton helped Michael Eddington prepare Lorek Nor for its commissioning as Liberty Station. (PDN: "Lighthouse in a Sea of Stars") :In the pocket universe created by Darrum, Dunkerton served as the emotional anchor that brought Sinclair back to reality. (PDN: "More To This Life") In late 2382, rogue Jem'Hadar were released from suspended animation in the Badlands and began to rampage through the Demilitarized Zone. Dunkerton joined the Pendragon''s SEAL team in hunting them down. His knowledge of the area enabled the SEALs and the ''Pendragon to put an end to the crisis. (PDN: "The Dying of the Light") 2383 When the Pendragon was reassigned after the Jem'Hadar crisis, Ben was reluctant to leave the DMZ but put his loyalty to Sinclair over his personal feelings. (PDN: "Not Home Yet") Over the next few months, Dunkerton grew increasingly distant toward his shipmates, especially his brother. His unusually obsessive behavior became a catalyst in Jason's decision to leave the Pendragon after the mission to the galactic rim. (PDN: "Ties of Bitter Blood"; et. al.) In March 2383, the Pendragon was diverted to Delta Vega to recover the bodies of Gary Mitchell and Elizabeth Dehner. Ben’s emotional state, coupled with his high ESPer rating, rendered him the most susceptible to the influence of the galactic barrier, and he begans to mutate into a malevolent “godlike” being. During his mutation he nearly killed Jason, and almost destroyed the Pendragon. Sinclair came very near to destroying him before he was freed from the energy's influence. (PDN: "Whispers As Loud As Thunder") Ben spent the next several weeks recovering from his ordeal. He refused to see Jason, driving his brother even further away. During that period, he became trapped in a Hamlet-like fantasy world created by Darrum, until he came to grips with his actions. (PDN: "What Dreams May Come") Despite trying to reconcile with his brother, Ben watched as Jason resigned his commission and left the Pendragon for Luna. When the Pendragon received word of Jason's death mere days later, Ben blamed himself for driving his little brother away. (PDN: "Charade") When the Pendragon was called to negotiate a peace settlement to end a rebellion on a Federation member planet, Ben disobeyed orders and made contact with the rebels, joining them in an assault on the planetary capital. Despite eventually being proven correct, Ben's actions intensely strained his relationship with Sinclair, and threatened his Starfleet career. (PDN: "Spirit of '76, Parts I & II") Over the next few months, Ben became attracted to Mary Barranco, straining his friendshp with Sinclair even further. Despite that, he was the first to rush to Sinclair's aid when an away mission to Vagra II went awry, risking his life to rescue his friend from Armus. He was also the first person to recognize Sinclair had been replaced with a clone after returning from Titan. (PDN: "Promise of the Stars"; "Oubliette"; "Counterpoint, Parts I & II") 2384 In early 2384, Ben went undercover with Mary Barranco as husband and wife to investigate strange phenomina on the Aldux Colony. During that assignment it became clear to both officers that their burgeoning relationship could have no future, and they decided to break off their romance. (PDN: "The Utopia Syndrome") When the Pendragon received a distress call from the Helena colony in March, Ben led the away team, and found the colonists had been massacred by Talarian forces. In the rubble of a collapsed home, Ben discovered the sole survivor, a young hybrid boy named Zeyk. The Talarians returned and the away team was stranded on the surface with the Pendragon fought of the raiders. During the ordeal, Zeyk bonded with Dunkerton. In the aftermath of the attack, Zeyk helped Ben find emotional equilibrium for the first time after his family's deaths. Dunkerton eventually adopted Zeyk, who remained with him on the Pendragon. (PDN: "Sorrow's Wake") Weeks later, Dunkerton was part of a team that investigated a Tal Shiar biogenic weapons lab. During the mission he encountered one of those responsible for Ingrid's death, and had to choose between duty and vengeance. He later counseled his godson Jeffrey Sinclair regarding the young man's future at Starfleet Academy and his indiscretions on Rigel VII. Both men's choices would have lasting repercussions for the Pendragon crew. (PDN: "Sometimes It Comes In the Clouds") After Jeff's departure from the Academy, he maintained contact with Ben, a fact which Dunkerton kept from Jeff's father. (PDN: "Still Called Today") When Sinclair and several other "knights" left on the "Grail quest" with Flint the Immortal, Dunkerton remained behind on the Pendragon. He and Mary Barranco briefly rekindled their romance, but once again put it aside when they realized that to continue would mean being disloyal to Captain Sinclair. (PDN: "The Once and Future King, Parts I & II") 2385 After the Pendragon's near destruction at the end of 2384, Dunkerton's future in Starfleet was unclear. While the ship underwent extensive refit, Ben spent most of his accrued leave time in and around the Demilitarized Zone. During this time, he was also promoted to full Commander. (PDN: "Camelot's Ashes"; "Land of My Sojourn") Early in 2385, he worked with Michael Eddington and Chakotay to convince on the Federation Council to back the formation of an independent Maquis state in the DMZ. (PDN: "How It Feels to Be Free") Ben served as a groomsman in the wedding of Timothy Sinclair and Mary Barranco. (PDN: "The Significance of a Single Day") In May, he again testified before the Federation Council, and found unexpected support from Captain Russ Twining. (PDN: "The Advocate") In the summer of 2385, Ben learned of the ancient worlds within the Badlands from Michael Eddington. He told Tim Sinclair, who recognized a connection to extinct worlds on the rim. The three men began to make plans to stave off an impending Romulan invasion of the Demilitarized Zone and Badlands. (PDN: "Moments of Revelation") When the Pendragon was relaunched under Mary Barranco's command, Ben accepted her request to temporarily serve as the ship's first officer. During the first weeks of their assignment, Ben and Mary finally laid their feelings for each other to rest. He was also shocked when he learned that Timothy Sinclair had resigned his commission. (PDN: "Moments of Transition") In late 2385, the Federation Council and the new Cardassian government agreed to support a sovereign nation formed from the DMZ colonies. Dunkerton contemplated leaving Starfleet to join the newly-inaugerated Colonial Alliance, but decided against it, believing he could do more at the time in his capacity on the Pendragon, which was providing support to Liberty Station. He was pleasantly surprised when Jeffrey Sinclair arrived at Volan III to join the new nation's fleet. When the Tzenkethi fleet attacked the Alliance, Dunkerton realized that it was a diversionary tactic to pull the ''Pendragon'', ''Avalon'' and Alliance ships away from the Volan system and leave a path open to the Badlands. Ben contacted Colonel Antonius Strube who took the 47th Marine Regiment to engage the Romulan forces laying seige to Volan III. While the Pendragon and ''Hibernia'' dealt with the Tzenkethi, Dunkerton transported to the Avalon. Joined by two Alliance vessles commanded by Chakotay and Ro Laren, the Avalon raced to the ancient worlds in the Badlands, arriving just as a Talarian strike force dropped out of warp. A Tal Shiar armada was already in place, having destroyed or incapacitated the Maquis ships protecting the system. While the Avalon and Maquis vessels engaged the Talarians and Tal Shiar, Dunkerton and Chakotay led an away team to the surface of Xe'na'zha, joining forces with Talarian Captain Jono to stop Colonel Vrian's attempt to claim control of the ancient weaponry found there. During the battle in the repository, Ben took a disruptor blast meant for Jono. He was critically injured and lapsed into a coma. (PDN: "The Light of Distant Shores"; "Promised Land"; "Above the Wrecks of Time") Dunkerton remained in a coma for nearly three weeks, until he was revived through a mental link with Timothy Sinclair, a parting gift from his best friend as he left for deep space. In the interests of maintaining close ties between the Federation and the Colonial Aliance, Admiral Janeway assigned Ben as a liaison officer between Starfleet and the Alliance Navy. (PDN: "The Hand of God") Colonial Alliance In early 2386, Dunkerton was given command of the [[CAS Liberty|CAS Liberty]], the first of a new class of starship produced by the Colonial Alliance. Magnus Andersen was his first officer and Jeff Sinclair signed on as weapons officer. (Star Trek: Sons of Liberty) Later Life Personal Life Family History Ben was descended from a long line of notable figures in Federation history. His more famous ancestors included Jonathan Archer and Sam Beckett on his mother's side, and Zefram Cochrane on his father's. Among the traits he inherited from those ancesters was the "Beckett face," which seemed to crop up every few generations. Relationships Interests & Hobbies Memorable Quotes Background information *''Star Trek: Pendragon'' is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. In these photomanipulations, Ben Dunkerton is "played" by two different actors: Seann William Scott (as a cadet) and Scott Bakula (as an adult). * Scott Bakula was the producers' first choice for the role, when the series was conceived in 1999, long before the actor was cast in Star Trek: Enterprise. When that casting announcement was made, the producers began considering other actors, including Bruce Boxleitner and Tom Hanks. Promo shots were even made with Boxleitner in the role. Eventually, the series creators decided to keep Bakula in the role, and made Ben Dunkerton a descendant of his Enterprise character, Jonathan Archer. * As Star Trek: Pendragon reached the end of its run, the foundation was laid for a sequel series, Star Trek: Sons of Liberty, which would star Dunkerton as a liaison between the Federation and the newly-created Colonial Alliance, a "kid-brother" to the UFP made up of the former colonies in the Demilitarized Zone. The series would expand upon themes introduced in Pendragon, especially the origins of the Badlands and the ancient races of the galaxy. Dunkerton, Benjamin Dunkerton, Benjamin Dunkerton, Benjamin Dunkerton, Benjamin Dunkerton, Benjamin Dunkerton, Benjamin Dunkerton, Benjamin Dunkerton, Benjamin Dunkerton, Benjamin Dunkerton, Benjamin Dunkerton, Benjamin Dunkerton, Benjamin Dunkerton, Benjamin Dunkerton, Benjamin Dunkerton, Benjamin Dunkerton, Benjamin Dunkerton, Benjamin